two girls
by brook101
Summary: mindy and abby are comeing to work with the csi team for the summer. dear FCOL i know that you did not like my story so i tryed to make it better just for you read chapter 2..


1

Ryan made his way down the hall way. His mind was blank and it had been lazy for a few weeks. He knew that it was inhuman of him to think about this, but when no homicide is reported his job is pretty boring. He had been told to come in to work early by Horatio for what reason, he did not know. He lifted his head as he turned the corner and walked by Horatio's office, catching a glimpse of some one moving in the office. Not taking to much thought about it he kept on walking. Then he stopped, realizing what he had seen. Ryan turned and walked back towards the office. He looked in the glass door to see a teenaged girl. He reached for the door knob to find it locked. Ryan then tilted his head and tapped on the glass. The girl's head shot up revealing large, bright blue eyes. Her face was slim and lightly tanned. She had long brown hair that flowed over her shoulders whenever she turned her head. When she stood up Ryan cold see that she had a slim waist, fairly small hips and long legs. As soon as she started walking towards the door her foot got stuck under the leather chair behind Horatio's desk and she fell to the floor. She got up quickly and brushed her self off. She continued to the door and unlocked it, stepping out of the office.  
"Hi" she said. Her voice was high.  
"Um... hi" Ryan said but before he had time to ask her what she was doing in Horatio's office, someone called from behind them.  
"Abby?" Ryan turned to see to see another girl. This girl looked a little bit taller than the one standing in front of him. She had shorter, lighter brown hair and blue-green eyes. But other than that the girls looked a lot alike.  
The girl in front of Ryan looked at him again and smiled, then walked to the other girl.  
"What where you doing? I was looking all over for you." the taller one said.  
"I was just looking around" Abby replied.  
"Well don't because I know soon enough you are going to do something that is probably going to get someone killed then I will have to try and get you out of it and then we will both be kicked out of this place and never get out of high school and never get jobs and live in small boxes on the side of the road!" the girl exclaimed in a very fast panicky matter.  
"Stop being such a mom." the Abby stated.  
The other girl rolled her eyes and they started walking down the hall together.  
Ryan tried to take in all that the girl had just said. It did not make much sense. He did not believe that one girl could say so much in one sentence. His head was spinning just thinking about her exclamation.  
Calleigh walked up behind him. "Hey" she said.  
Ryan turned "Hi."  
"Horatio is waiting for you in the break room." she told him

2 

Ryan made his way in to the break room. He stopped at the door, surprised to see the two girls sitting next to the table. The one that had been in Horatio's office stood up when she saw him. She walked over to him with a grin on her face. "Hi, I'm Abby."   
"Hi... umm what's going on here?" Ryan asked.  
"These two are here for a school project." Horatio said ,walking in from the door behind Ryan. "You see these two signed up for a program this summer so they'll come here every day for the summer and help us. They learn things and get marked on how well they do and in return we receive some helping hands."  
"So they're going to be here all summer?" Ryan asked curiously.  
"Yes, and from now on Abby will be partnered up with you and..." he explained this as Eric walk through the door "Mindy will be with you" he said talking to Eric.  
"Hmm? Ok? What's going on?" Eric asked.   
"Ryan will fill you in" Horatio said and left the room.   
"Wait, what are we supposed to do with them?" Ryan called after his boss.  
"Just take them with you and teach them things about your job" Horatio told him.  
"God I hate this job" Ryan said turning around to see the girl named Abby standing in front of him.  
3

Two days later.  
Abby was sitting next to Mindy in the lab while Calleigh was explaining to them how to look process evidences without leaving your DNA on it. Abby liked getting to see how all of the things in the lab worked. They had been spending a lot of time in the lad learning about things in the past 2 days. Some of the stuff was boring to Abby but for the most part she was happy to be able to understand.  
Mindy had her note book out and was writing notes about what Calleigh was saying down onto her paper.  
Abby had known Mindy for a long time and she was almost never with out her notebook. Mindy and Abby had been best friends ever since kindergarten when Abby had decided to go on an adventure to find "Teddy Bear Hill". You see one day the teacher was reading a book to the class about Teddy Bear Hill and well Abby had thought it would be cool to go and live on Teddy Bear Hill so when every one was napping she had taken all of her things and got ready to leave the school. But Mindy, who was a lot more fearless back then, had asked her if she could go too. So Abby said yes and they left. The teachers found them sitting out side a McDonalds 20 minutes later but still, if it had not been for that day they would not have been friends now.  
Just as call Calleigh was about to tell them who to bag the evidence, Ryan came walking into the room.  
"A body's been found." Ryan said.  
4

Abby looked around the lake. A body was found lying on the dock. It was a girl with blond hair, it was short and kind of curly. Her face was round so was the rest of her body. Mindy was standing over top of the body, writing in her note book. Abby walked over to her.  
"What are you writing about? She asked.  
"I'm just taking notes." Mindy replied.  
"About what? She's dead." Abby said.  
"Just because she can't talk doesn't mean that she's not saying something." stated Alexx, walking up behind Abby.  
"Well then what is she saying?" Abby asked her.  
"Well for one, she was shot." Alexx said pointing to a large bloody spot on the girl's stomach. "And from the looks of it she was trying to fight who ever did this to her. You see the bruises? I don't think she was killed here. By the looks of it she was in the water. And the ropes around her hands have been cut, so I think someone was here before we were." There where several large bruises along the girls arms. "But I can find out a lot more when we get her back to post."  
"What's that?" Mindy said pouting to a small plastic card sticking out of the girls pocket.  
"It's a business card." Alexx said "for a car dealer ship."  
5

Horatio sat a cross the table from Mr. Lonmaro when they had found out that the car dealership was his and called him in.  
"Do you know this girl." Horatio questioned, pushing a photo of the girl that they found at the lake towards him.  
The man looked at the photo then looked away and put his head in his hands. After minute he looked up and spoke.  
"Yes that's my oldest daughter... Marisa."  
"She was found by a lake this morning." Horatio said.  
"What about Stephanie?" the man asked "did you find her too?"  
"You mean both of then where missing?"  
"Yes, Marisa was first, then yesterday Stephanie left and never came back."  
"Do you know of any people the might have been with either of your girls in the past two days?"  
"Um Stephanie's friend Carly. That's who Stephanie was with before she went missing."

Later that day  
"Hi Carly." Horatio said as he walked in and sat at the table  
"Hi." she said "look, if this is about Stephanie, I don't know where she is."  
"Where you with her last night?"  
She looked away.  
"Carly, we found a body today, the body of Stephanie's sister and now your friend is missing so if you know anything about where she might be or what happened, you could be staving her life."   
"Last night Stephanie called my house and said some wearied things she told me that I was a good friend to her and that she was sorry for anything she had ever done wrong to me. Then she asked me to walk up to the lakes. After that she just said good bye and hung up the phone. So I went to the lakes and I saw Marisa's body there."  
"You where the anonymous caller." Horatio stated.   
"Ya."  
"So... when Stephanie called you, she was talking like something was going to happen to her. Right?"  
"Yes but I know that it was not Stephanie that killed Marisa. She would never do that."  
"No I don't think that Stephanie killed any one. I think that Stephanie found out that someone killed Marisa and then she found out where her body was so she went down and got her body. Then you called so that she would know that some one found the body."   
"But why would she not just call in the body her self?"   
"Perhaps... she thought that who every killed her sister, would find out and kill her."  
"Or maybe she was just trying to get away from that physco boy friend."  
"Boy friend?" Horatio asked.  
"Ya. Stephanie was going out with this guy. He goes to another school, I think... I don't even know. And he is a lot older then Stephanie. I only saw him once but after they started going out I barely saw Stephanie, ever."  
"Do you know what his name is?"  
"Ya I think it 's J.T or something I don't know hi last name."  
6

Ryan stepped out of his Hummer to the muddy pathway and walked along side of the lake shore. Abby jumped out of the passenger door and ran up next to him.  
"So what are we doing here?" she asked.  
"Trying to find a body." Ryan said.  
"Ok... but didn't we already find the body?"  
"Ya, we found a body. Now we are looking for another one."  
"But why."  
"Because the body that we found has a missing younger sister that was going out with the suspect that we think killed the older sister. So we have to look for another body and well, this is the best place to look for it."  
"But I thought that the suspect was like and old man. And why would he kill his girl friend and her sister."  
"I think that the older sister found out that the younger one was going out with the boy and she threatened to tell so the boyfriend killed her."  
"But then why would he kill the girlfriend too?"  
"I don't know. Maybe she still wanted to leave him after that. It's hard to tell"  
"So, what are we going to do in the water? Look for a body?" Abby asked as they stepped on to the dock.  
"You are." Eric was in the water next to them. "Ryan here is too scared to look for dead bodies in the water."  
Abby smiled.  
"No. Its ok. I will leave the swimming in mucky water to you." Ryan said.  
"Abby these some suits in the back of the Hummer, I think Mindy was back there. She can show you where they are." Eric told Abby who turned and ran towards the big Hummer.  
It was not to long before Abby and Mindy walked back out on to the dock. They both had tight black scuba long sleeved shirts on. Mindy had pink and yellow swimming shorts on and Abby had blue ones on. They had picked them out the night before when Ryan had first told them that they would be going into the lake.  
"Do you think that it is safe for us to be doing this? I mean we have never gone looking for bodies before in a lake?" Mindy said looking down at her shirt.  
"Stop being a baby." Abby told her.  
"Well are you coming?" Eric asked.  
Mindy looked in to the water then sighed and nodded.  
"Ok so just stay close to the dock and don't go too far in o and stay together." Eric told the girls then turned and dived in to the water.  
Abby dived in right after Eric then Mindy took one last look and the water and jumped in.  
7

20 minutes later.  
Eric pulled himself out of the water onto the dock. Mindy was sitting cross legged with a book in her hands just near the edge of the dock. Ryan was looking around in some shrubs next to the path way.  
"Did you find any thing?" Mindy asked looking up form her book  
"No…" he said still looking around. "Where's Abby?"  
Mindy looked down in to the water. "I thought she was with you" she said.   
"What? No. Why would she be with me? I told you two not to go far in." Eric explained.  
"I saw her come up for air over there so I just thought that she was with you." Mindy said in a panicky voice.  
"What's going on?" Ryan asked, walking up to them just as Eric jumped into the water.  
Abby knew that she should have stayed by the dock like Eric had said but she had no one to tell that she had seen something. It was some kind of blue light coming from this direction. Her lugs felt like they where going to burst but she knew if she had gone up for air now that some one would see her and tell her to go back.  
She looked forward and that's when she saw it. The blue light was coming from behind a large kind of plant thing. Abby reached into the plant and felt her hand hit something hard. She held her breath (like she had a choice) and pulled out…a flash light. She sighed in her head knowing that now she was going to have to explain why she was all the way in the middle of the lake and did not find any thing but a flash light. Maybe I could bring the flash light back, Abby thought as she saw that the handle on the flash light was wrapped to something on the other side of the plant. Using the flash light as her only way to see in the dark water Abby pulled the large plant back and out of the way. She flashed the light to where it looked like it was cloudy. She felt her heart sink when she saw that the handle of the flash light was tied up to a rope that was tied to several large bricks. Abby flashed the light up towards the top of the rope. She felt sick when he saw them. At least 6 bodies all just floating there. One of the bodies was just in front of her. She started to panic and began to swim up wards as fast as she could. But she came to a halt when she felt her foot get tangled in one of the ropes holding down the bodies. She tried pulling her foot out but the light began to dim and then went out leaving her in complete darkness expect for the light coming from above. Abby was trying untangle her foot and soon she felt the rope snap. She swam for her life to the top of the water. She gasped for air when her head broke the surface. She could hear someone yelling and then she saw Eric swimming towards her. He stopped when he came about a meter close to her. He was not looking at Abby but at some thing be hind her. She turned slowly to see a pale wrinkly head right in front of her face. One of the bodies had floated up with her when the rope had come undone. She was about to start screaming but she stop when she saw the face of the body. For some reason the girl had what looked like a smile on her face. Just then Eric grabbed her arm.  
"Can you swim back?" he asked her.   
She nodded taking one last look at the body. Then began swimming toward the dock where Ryan and Mindy where standing. When she got to the dock Ryan held a hand out a hand to her she took it and he pulled her out of the water.  
"Oh My God Abby. Are you ok? I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you, I just thought that you went with Eric. Oh My God... Where is Eric? Did he drown trying to save you? You see! I told you something was going to happen and now look, I was right. Oh My God your mom is going to put you in military school or something I just know it! And then my mom is going to think that that is a good idea and put me in it too…"Mindy was talking very fast again just like she did when she was scared out of her nerves .  
"What where you doing out there? You could have gotten your self hurt or worse. Didn't Eric tell you to stay over by the dock." Ryan asked. "And where is Eric?"  
"I found bodies." Abby said standing up.  
"Bodies? As in more then one?" Ryan asked her.  
Abby nodded.

1 hour later  
Eric had pulled out all of the bodies and they where all laying side by side on the ground in black body bags. The lake had gotten way more crowded than it had been an hour ago. People where now taking the bodies one by one into Alexx's Van headed to the morgue.  
Abby was sitting on the dock with a towel around her shoulders. Beside her was body bag that was holding the girl that had floated up with her. When Eric had taken the girl's body out of the water, Abby had gotten a better look at the girl. She look about Abby and Mindy's age, maybe even younger. Abby did not know what it was about the girl that made her feel sorry for her. Perhaps the fact she was murdered she thought. Two people came and zipped up the bag then took hold of the handles on the side of the bag and toke it toward the white van. Horatio came and bent down next to her.  
"Eric tells me you found the bodies today." he said.  
"Ya" Abby said.  
"Good work" Horatio said "but next time I'd like it if maybe you leave it to the specialist."  
Abby smiled and then nodded

8 

"So they where all killed the same way" Ryan said to Alexx "someone shot them."  
They were in the morgue, all of the bodies where lied out on steel tables all around the room.   
"That's what I thought too, until I saw this." Alexx said pulling up the sleeve of one of the girls' shirts revealing a slit on both wrists. "Now why would a killer shoot all of these girls then turn to slitting wrists?" she asked, walking over to the table next to the girl. She picked up a small knife. "I found this in her pocket. It's the knife that killed her."  
"You're saying who ever killed her put the murder weapon in her pocket. But why?" Ryan asked.  
"Now, what I am say is that she killed herself. And put the knife in her pocket along with this." She handed Ryan a small piece of paper. "She must have known something ,so killing herself was the only way to get someone to listen to what she had to say."  
"Smart girl." Ryan said "I am going to go try and find out what this paper says."  
9

Abby was sitting on the floor of the lab with a small bouncy ball. She was bouncing the ball on the wall next to the table Ryan was working on .  
"Abby." Ryan said softly, trying to keep his temper down.  
She did not respond.  
"Abby. "he said again, still softly.  
She still did not look back. Then finally he couldn't take it any more.   
"Hey, Abby!" he yelled. It made Abby jump and drop the ball.   
"What?" she asked.  
"Can you stop throwing that ball?" he said.  
"Fine." she said standing up and putting the ball in her book bag next to the door.  
"Thank you."  
Abby walked over and stood a cross the table from Ryan. He looked up to see Abby staring back at him. She smiled.  
"Don't you have something you could be doing?" Ryan asked.  
"Nope." she said "I can help you."  
Ryan sighed then said "Not unless you can tell me what this is." Ryan was looking down at piece of paper. It had several small markings that looked like numbers on it but Abby could not tell what they were.  
"What is it supposed to be?" Abby asked.  
"It's a piece of paper Alexx found in the Jane Doe's pocket." Ryan told her. "It's a bit smudged up but I think it might be a phone number or and address but there's not enough numbers for either of them so I can't tell."  
Abby took a pair of white gloves from the side table and put them on. Then she slide the paper towards herself.  
"It's a text message number." she said after a few minutes of looking at the paper  
"What?" Ryan asked.  
"A text. You know... For a cell phone. God you really are old."  
"I know what a text message is." Ryan said slowly looking at the paper. "I just didn't think of that. Good work."  
"Thank you "Abby said grinning.  
"Now we just have to find out what the numbers are and then it can lead us to the owner." Ryan said taking the paper.  
"Well that kind of looks like it could be the number 7."She said pointing to one of the smudged numbers.  
"Ya." Ryan said looking away from the paper. "Did any one find a cell phone near the lake?"  
"I don't think so. Hey, but what if she left it at home that night be for she left." Abby suggested.  
"Call her parents and ask if she left her cell phone and if she did ask if there was someone named J.T on it."

10 minutes later  
Abby ran back into the examination room.  
"J.T was the first one on her list." she said handing Ryan a piece of paper.  
10 minutes later  
"Why would the killer be at a school in the summer time?" Abby asked Ryan as they walked towards Mindy and Eric standing in front of a building that read T.T.Y.L HIGH SCHOOL.  
"He's here for summer school. And we don't know if he is the killer so stop calling him killer, ok?" Ryan told her.  
"But he could be the killer, right?" Abby said  
"Yes he could be and by calling him kill you could be intriguing him."  
"So you're telling me by calling this guy killer I …"Ryan interrupted her before she could end her sentence .  
"Abby I am not taking you in there if you are going to be like this." he said  
"Fine, I won't say another thing ."She smiled at him. He rolled his eyes then they continued in to the school with Mindy and Eric. The hallways where deserted but there was a small buzz of voices coming from one of the classrooms. Eric looked at a small piece of paper .  
"He's in room 309."Eric said.  
"That's the one" Mindy said pointing at a door that had the numbers 309 above the window. Eric tapped on the door and a large woman with gray hair opened the door.  
"Can I help you." she asked, looking at Eric from head to toe smiling .   
"Um... yes we're looking for a boy named J.T Verdana." Ryan said.  
"J.T? Ya he's here." the lady said, turning back in to the room and yelling "J.T!" then pointing at the door.  
A tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes walk to the door.  
"Are you J.T Verdana?" Ryan asked.  
"Ya" he said in a rude manner.  
"We have a warrant for your arrest." Eric said, showing him the warrant.  
"For what?" J.T asked.  
"The murder of 7 teen aged girls." Eric said.  
"You can't prove that." J.T said, not acting a bit worried  
"Yes we can." Abby said. Ryan and Eric both turned their heads and looked at her. Mindy hit her arm. "Sorry" she said.  
"And yes we can prove that you did in fact kill those girls" Eric said  
"Well you see the thing is I'm only 18 and I have a lot more of my life to live and well... it's not going to be in jail so…"J.T reached in to his jacket and pulled out a small gun. It happened very fast he pulled out his gun before neither Eric or Ryan had time to pull out there own. There was one loud gun shot and Mindy was soon on the ground wide eyed, blood running from her body. Abby was on the ground next to her, tears falling from her eyes. Still pointing his gun at the group, J.T said, "You see now I can do any thing I want. I'm already going to jail, right?"  
He turned and ran down the hall way in the direction that they had come in from. Ryan and Eric both turned and kneeled down beside Mindy.  
"Mindy?" Abby said as a puddle of blood appeared around Mindy's head coming from her shoulder where the bullet had entered her body.  
Eric looked at Ryan with worried eyes. "Come on, we have to take her to the hospital."  
11

"Abby go get into the car, ok." Ryan told Abby as he pulled her to the car.  
"No I have to stay with Mindy." she told him  
"The best place for you right now is out of the way." Ryan told her, opening the door,  
"But she's my best friend." Abby said, her eyes filling with tears. "Ryan is she going to die?"  
"I don't know. Just stay here, ok." he said closing, the door  
Abby looked out the window. Paramedics where putting Mindy's body onto an ambulance gurney and rolling her in to the ambulance. Ryan and Eric where talking nearby, they both looked worried. Abby looked away as the ambulance drove away with Mindy in it. Then she saw something moving in the bushes across the road from where she was. It looked like a person but Abby could only see the back of the person's head because who ever it was, was looking in the other direction. Then the person turned his head and looked right at Abby. It was J.T! He looked at her and smiled. Then he got up and ran away. Before Abby thought about what she was doing she pushed the door opened and run out.  
"Um Mr. Wolfe?" an officer said from behind Ryan who turned to look at him.  
"Yes." he said.  
"I don't know if you know this but the other girl you were with just ran across the street and over there." the officer said.  
"What?" Ryan asked "why didn't you stop her. I just thought I told her …" but before he could finish there was another gun shot from the direction Abby had ran. He and Eric both took off running in that direction.  
Abby made her way running in to the trees where she had seen J.T go. She could hear him running in front of her. The forest seemed small when she had been on the road but now that she was init it seem a lot bigger. Abby did not think that J.T knew that she was following him yet and she hoped it stay that way for now. She had no idea what she was going to do but she could not just let him get away after he shot Mindy like that. Just then her foot got stuck under a root sticking out of the ground and she fell to the ground letting out a small scream. She lay there for a minute as she heard J.T's foot steps stop and then change directions towards her.  
She tried not to move as she saw two feet in front of her face.  
"Well hello there." J.T said. "Stand up."  
Abby did as she was told, happy to be off of the ground. J.T had his gun out but it was pointed to the ground.  
"How's your friend?" Abby moved towards him but stopped when she felt a hand around her arm she looked up to see Horatio standing behind her with his gun drawn. He pushed Abby behind him.  
"Hello J.T" Horatio said.  
"Who are you?" J.T asked, moving his gun upwards.  
"I'm the one that is going to put you in jail." Horatio answered.  
"For what? All of those girls that I killed either asked me to kill them or they just dissevered it." J.T said.   
"What about the girl you shot in the school?" Horatio asked.   
"She was in my way; it was the only way I could get out." J.T said. He had a small smile on his face. "Look, I'm sorry about the little girl and whatever else but I have places to be so …" before he could finish Horatio shot him in the right hand so the he dropped his gun and fell to the ground holding his arm.  
"You shot my hand!" J.T yelled.  
"Yes I did .You catch on fast." Horatio said walking over to him and picking his gun up form the ground.  
Soon Ryan and Eric ran in to view. Along with 5 officers.   
"Are you ok?" Ryan asked Abby.  
"Ya," she told him.   
The officers handcuffed J.T and took him away.  
12

1 day later  
Abby had her legs in front of her and she was hugging her knees. Her eyes where red and her face was pale. She was looking at her best friend, lying in a hospital bed. Mindy's eyes were closed and she was a lot paler then Abby. She had been like this for the past day. Abby had not left the hospital the whole time. Mindy had been shot right above her heart. The doctors had mostly stopped the bleeding but they did not know how long they could keep her breathing.  
Ryan walked in to the room.  
"Hey." he said.   
"Hi" Abby answered.  
"Eric and I are going out to eat. You want to come?" he asked.  
Abby looked at him.  
"Come on if something happens someone will call you."  
Abby sighed and looked at Mindy but to her surprise Mindy did not have her eyes closed  
"Hi..." Mindy said in a low kind of hollow voice.   
"Hi" Abby said with smile forming on her face.  
"What happened? Mindy asked  
"You got shot." Abby said, sitting down beside Mindy on the bed.  
"I did?" Mindy asked, surprised.   
"Ya." Abby said.  
The doctor came in and told Mindy that she was going to be ok but she was still going to have to stay in the hospital for a bit longer.  
Abby and Mindy both continued working with Eric and Ryan for the rest of the summer and both got A's and J.T was sentenced to a life time in prison for the murder of 7 girls and the attempted murder of another.


End file.
